Trainer (Oblivion)
Trainers increase certain skills for money. Training can be used five times per level only. Training a skill in this way costs 10 x current skill level (ie, raising a skill from 24 to 25 costs 240g). Note that current skill level for the purpose of the payment is calculated after modifiers from i.e. enchanted armor. Therefore your training will be cheaper if you unequip items boosting your stats before talking to the trainer. There is one master trainer for each skill and a number of either apprentice, journeyman, or expert trainers scattered throughout the country. In order to be trained by the master trainer you need to complete a quest given by one of the expert trainers in the skill. The quest will involve finding the master trainer and then doing something for them. Only an expert level trainer can give you the requisite training quest, and will only do so once you have achieved level 75 in the appropriate skill. Like merchants (including spell merchants), skill trainers are only "open for business" at certain times of the day. So you may find yourself talking to one of these people without the training icon showing up. This will happen if they are busy aswell, some trainers may train from sunrise to sunset but if they visit the chapels they may not train during prayer. In such cases you will have to wait it out and possibly follow them around. Masters, at least, appear to offer training at all times and also stay in the same place. Tyler Whittenburg is a fucking fag COCK SUCKING TRAINER!!! HE SHOWS U HOW TO GIVE HEAD...........NOIVE HOW TO GIVE REACH AROUND.............MASTER HOW DO SELL URSELF..................EXZPERT HOW DO GIVE BETTER HEAD.............GOD HOW TO SAY SUCKY SUCVKY 5 DOLLA.......OOOOBER MASTER Alteration Trainers *You'll have to pass a test of spending 3 hours underwater with him before he'll train you. Armorer Trainers Athletics Trainers *She will only train you if you have found 30 locations on the world map. Blade Trainers *He will only train you if either your fame or infamy reached 20. **Must be a member of the Fighter's Guild to receive training. Block Trainers *You'll have to pass a test of blocking before she'll train you. Blunt Trainers *Required 50 NPC kills. Conjuration Trainers *Must have the "Summon Faded Wraith" spell. Destruction Trainers *Requires level 70 skill, and 20 bear pelts to be trained. Hand to Hand Trainers * You have to give him a nice little beatdown Heavy Armor Trainers *Requires four Silver Cups and one Silver Pitcher. Silver glasses can be bought in most stores like Novorama in Bruma, or at Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise in Imperial City. Illusion Trainers *Requires 10 Welkynd Stones. Light Armor Trainers *Requires an elven cuirass. Marksman Trainers *Requires an Elven Bow. Mercantile Trainers *You must have 10,000 gold before receiving training. Mysticism Trainers Restoration Trainers *Will train for helping to save Kvatch. Security Trainers *You must retrieve a message from S'Krivva in Bravil. Sneak Trainers *You must successfully steal a coin from her pocket to be able to train. Speechcraft Trainers Category: NPCs Category: Skills